dbencorefandomcom-20200214-history
Boliko
Boliko (MajinBoliko) is not a proper Oldbie, but not really that new either; he joined Finale when it was closing in on its death throes (for good roleplaying purposes, at least). He is commited to roleplaying, and of drawing new and old players alike into fresh new scenarios for roleplay. He was introduced to roleplaying whilst searching on Google, he stumbled across a Dragonball site called World of Dragonball, a ProBoards roleplaying forum. He quickly rose to the top ranks on the site, becoming co-admin and inspiring many events, many to do with his immensely powerful Legendary Super Saiyan (called Boliko, which he initially conceived (fairly nubbily) as a mix of Goku and Broly.. ish, thus concieving his most well known persona). However, after about half a year the site gradually died. Boliko created his own site, where one of his players advertised a link to Dragonball Finale. He joined, thus leading us to his current situation of playing Encore, after his own Break. 'Known Characters' 'Boliko Koregutsu' One of his first characters, used to go around just by Boliko, he is mainly a human or saiyan dedicated to the fighting arts. His characteristics vary, but most of the time he is light-hearted but knows when it is time to be serious, and generally prefers melee combat to the energy arts. Notable Boliko(s) include his several 'Hermit' incarnations and the King of Vegeta who was twisted by a Demon Lord, along with his wife (played by Jordan). 'Thanatos (also known as Nemesis Ares, Pennywise the Clown)' Thanatos is an ageless, demonic deity from outside of the known realms of space and time. He is quite possibly a persona of Cthulhu as his origins are similar. His first physical appearance in the actual events of a Wipe was when he inhabited a demonic body and became a malevolent Demon Lord. The boogie-man and weaver of the web of sorrows, Lord Thanatos was unmatched by any good being, defeating his arch-nemesis Jaison Hermata easily even when he achieved all of the Super Saiyan forms, and thus inspired terror into the universe... that is, until his loyal right-hand man, Atra Sileo (Jordan), turned on him in an attempt to atone for his own sins. The resulting conflict resulted in Thanatos seemingly losing... however, the resulting explosion caused the universe to be reborn. The same Thanatos has appeared in many guises since, being an immortal time god and all... however, none of them yet have played a significant role in events apart from the form of Pennywise the Clown (based on the shape-shifting monster of the same name in Stephen King's'' It), a kaio-based form who most certainly wasn't the least kaio-like. 'Aether Ares' Perhaps the opposite of Thanatos/Nemesis Ares, Aether Ares is a pure Kaio who usually ranks quite high in the universal scheme of things (usually a cardinal Kaio at least, when present). He also usually takes an active stance, personally attempting to disrupt the current Demon Lord's plans or to aid the mortal realm in dealing with their own personal evils. One incarnation was a drunkard. 'Atrum Vulpes (Dark Fox)''' Boliko's latest anti-hero, Atrum Vulpes appears in many wipes as a torn warrior trying to get his life straight. Depending on how events go, he can be anything from lawful evil to just plain good by the end of a wipe. His main characteristics are his coldness and lust for power, but he usually displays some form of caring and companionship towards those he knows well. As with Boliko Koregutsu, he is dedicated to the fighting arts, although to what purpose he uses it can be malicious or benelovent. Category:Players